Project Aisha: Free Spirits
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: The Facility is a place where humans who have strange powers or have made a contract with spirits and demons are kept and expirimented on. These people are called Projects. The people who watch over them are Guardians. Aisha dreams of breaking out to life a normal life, but three years prior to her arrival, a boy and a girl broke out, leaving escape nearly impossible for her.
1. The Facility

**Chi: And after organizing my stories I may or may not complete, I am proud to present a new story! That and..I forgot to do my Spring Cleaning this year~ ehe..**

**Chung: Doesn't surprise me. Knowing you, you WOULD forget to do that..**

**Aisha: Well, at least you're back, right? Right?**

**Chi: Somewhat..**

**Eve: Let's hope that turns into 'F[CENSORED] YEAH I'M BACK!'**

**Ara: Doubt it..**

**Chi: For once Ara..you're right.**

**Ara: I am?**

**Chi: Eyup..**

**Rena: Chi, you're in sarcastic mode.. *clicks button on Chi's head***

**Chi: Don't poke my head. I'll rip your spine out~**

**Rena: *moonwalks back to the couch***

**Raven: Are we gonna start the chapter or just sit here talking?**

**Chi: Meh, I don't FEEL like it~**

**Elsword: Chi..**

**Chi: You say anything and you're going into the basement.**

**Elsword: ...**

**Chi: Good boy~ Alrighty, here's the new story~**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimesion Witch**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Iron Paladin**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Saber Knight**

**Chibella: Daylight Prophet**

* * *

_Punishment_

* * *

The humming noise has always irritated me in this damn Facility. I was guarded and under surveilance 24/7, and they wonder why I've tried time and time again to break out. But I can never reach the control panels. If I did however..my friends would be free and the guards..they'd all be dead. Every single one of them. And when I break down the door to the Warden's room? I'll slaughter her with a big grin on my face. We would all walk outside and smell fresh air for the first time in so long..

A screeching alarm made my eyes snap open and my meditation halted. I slammed into the cold metal floor with a grunt and blinked a few times to stop my head from spinning. As I stood up, I readjusted my hairpin and tugged at my mana restraint in irritation.

"Project Aisha," a monotone voice spoke from above. I snapped my head up to the Viewing Area to see Q_Proto, one of the Guardians. The Guardians are the main protectors of the Projects, like me. When we get into a fight, the Guardians break it up. When we try to escape, the Guardians restrain us and keep a closer eye on us. Q_Proto has been assigned to me since I first arrived here in the Facility. She's a cold Nasod, skilled in combat. She's the one obstacle that blocks my way to the control panels every time I escape.

From what I've heard around the cafeteria, the reason security is so tight is because three years ago before I arrived, a boy and a girl escaped the Facility. It was their fault, as the Facility tests expiriments such as humans making contracts with spirits and demons. Ever since then, it's been nearly impossible to escape.

"Project Aisha, you are free to move around the halls." Proto repeated. And with that, she turned and left the VA. Nodding, I walked towards the door and placed the barcode on the back of my hand on the panel. A small sting shot through my hand and the doors slid open. I stepped out into the hall and my feet shivered at the cold. It was weird that I hadn't gotten used to the overall temperature of the Facility, but the only people who were used to it were the Guardians, not the Projects.

"Project Aisha, there you are." I turned around to find Guardian Rena, another top Guardian. She wasn't assigned to anyone, but she is infamous for helping the boy and the girl escape three years ago. Some Projects look up to her, while the Guardians repeatedly shun her for helping mere Projects escape.

I pursed my lips together and nodded at her. She smiled softly and said, "You know you can speak out of turn around me, I won't mind. I'm not Proto or Chung."

I nodded again, lowering my gaze to the floor. I respected Rena, and she was the only one I would listen to. I muttered out, "I know Rena, it's just-"

"That's Guardian Rena to you, Project Aisha." I snapped my head upward to find Guardian Chung standing right behind Rena, his hands on his hips.

"Oh come on Chung, she doesn't have to say Guardian Rena everytime she addresses me."

Chung just shook his head. "Don't tell me what she doesn't have to do, I'm just following Warden Eve's orders. You know what'll happen if she catches you talking like that."

"Termination, I know, Chung. I've been here longer than you have."

"Guardian-"

"Don't 'Guardian Rena' me, Chung."

I just stared at the two as they began bickering like an old married couple. I found myself suppressing a laugh as Rena bopped Chung on the head and huffed in annoyance.

"You're being immature about this!"

"I'm being immature? You're the one who bopped me on the head!"

"Girly Man!"

"Pointy Ears!"

Unfortunately, I unconsciously let out a small giggle, causing the two Guardians to look at me oddly. Then Rena took a step back and bit her lip.

"Oh..uh..sorry you had to see that, Aisha, hehe~"

"Y-yeah. Anyways..you're free to go, Aish- I mean, Project Aisha." And with that, Chung walked ahead, leaving Rena and I staring at his back. Rena chuckled.

"He almost broke the same regulation he was lecturing us about."

"I guess he did.." A rumbling noise made us both look around until our eyes met, and Rena grinned.

"You're hungry, aren't you Aisha?"

My face tinted pink and I looked down at my stomach and poked it gently, earning another rumble. I raised my eyebrows and looked back at Rena, who took my hand.

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat."

* * *

"Yo, Space Girl." I looked up to find a pair of honey gold eyes staring at me that belonged to Project Ara, who had formed a contract with Gumiho in exchange to find her brother, who she had failed to find before being captured by the Facility. Rumors say she has actually gotten to Warden Eve, but was quickly defeated by her. She plopped down in front of me, resting her cheeks in her palms.

"My name's Aisha, Project Ara." I muttered. Something about Ara rubbed me the wrong way-I just didn't like her. I didn't know why, I just never got along with her. We never fought, never talked to each other, so her sitting down in front of me made me hold my breath. It's what I do when I get nervous. Ara just rolled her eyes and said,

"I heard you tried to get out a week ago. Proto kick your ass?"

I looked away from Ara and nodded. She smirked.

"She isn't that hard to beat, you know."

"And that's coming from the person that couldn't beat Warden Eve?"

Ara pursed her lips and I saw her free hand form into a fist. Holding back a smirk, I noticed a burn mark on her hand that was supporting her head.

"Is that how you got that burn mark on your hand, Haan?"

Ara growled. She hated being called Haan, almost as much as Chung hated being called Seiker. It was like their beserk button. Say it to their face, they'll mess you up. And that was apparently enough to push Ara over the edge, because she summoned her spear. The restraints only allowed us to summon our weapons, not our contract partners or use magic. She kicked my stomach and jumped over the table, pointing the spear tip at my neck.

"What was that, Project Aisha?" she jeered, staring at me. Her eyes were basically shouting, _Go ahead, say it again, I'll skewer you._

I wasn't one to get into fights. But I had started this fight, I was going to end it, especially since all the other Projects in the cafeteria were now silent, staring at us. I summoned my staff without a word and kicked out, making Ara lose her balance and allowing me to gain mine. I jumped up, pointing my staff at her challengingly. We only had a few minutes to duke it out, as I saw a boy Project run out into the hall, meaning he was alerting Ara's Guardian, Raven, and Proto.

Ara made the first move, rushing at me with her spear. I moved the side, the spear brushing past my staff. She turned and struck at me again and I blocked her attack with my staff, pushing the spear to the side, I whacked her side with my staff and moved behind her. Instictively, I put my hand out to shoot a starball at her, but I remembered the mana restraint on my hand and cursed. This fight was in Ara's favor, with me being a mage by trade. She grinned when she saw me reach my hand out, and ducked under me, kicking my legs and making me trip. She stuck her spear out and my heart lept in my stomach and my eyes went wide as I felt a pain in my stomach. I rolled away from Ara and looked at my side, which had a cut that was bleeding a decent amount. I growled and held my side, looking at Ara who was smirking at me.

"Face it Project Aisha, you can't beat me. You're no good close combat wise without your spacey magic."

"Who says I can't smash your skull in huh? This staff is heavy enough to leave a dent in your skull!" I snapped back. She laughed.

"Not if I'm fast enough to impale you right through your throat. I can see your blood practically spouting through your neck now!" She ran at me, her spear aimed right at my throat. I dove towards her, moving away at the last second and slamming my staff down on her wrist, earning a small snapping sound and Ara's yelp echoing through the cafeteria. I jumped back and watched Ara clutch her wrist, staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"You bitch..you broke my wrist!" She yelled at me. I shrugged.

"You were the one talking about impaling me, right? Besides, you threw the first punch, technically, so I merely fought back in self-defense." I smirked as Ara growled and picked up her spear with her left hand, her right hanging at her side.

"You..I'LL KILL YOU!" She charged at me and I readied my staff, but not before a pink and white figure dashed in front of me and said,

"Atomic Shield." Ara's spear bounced off the drone-made shield, and the spear fell to the ground, where Ara gaped at it. It was none other than Guardian Proto, who turned to me with a cold glare, which made me shiver and drop my staff, looking at the ground in defeat. I heard Ara squeak and saw her Guardian, Raven, pick her up by her broken wrist and she whimpered, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Project Aisha, Project Ara, you two are to spend two days under surveilance by Warden Eve. You will eat, sleep, and bathe under her watch, am I clear?" Guardian Proto said, staring at the two of us. I nodded and Ara bowed to her in defeat.

"I'll take them to Warden Eve, Guardian Proto." Raven said. Proto nodded.

"See to it then. I shall await your return." Raven turned to the two of us, grabbed our arms, and practically dragged us towards the Warden's room. Ara and I exchanged a fearful glance at each other as the doors to the Control Panels opened, revealing a white haired Nasod. Raven shoved us inside, making us land on our knees. The door shut behind us and the Nasod stopped clicking on the Panels and slowly turned around to face us. My heart stopped as I made contact with emotionless golden eyes that glared back at us and in a monotone worse than Proto's said,

"I am Warden Eve. Welcome to your punishment, Project Aisha and Project Ara."

* * *

**Chi: Done~!**

**Eve: I'm..I'm the antagonist?**

**Chi: What? Can't I try something different for a change? **

**Elsword and Chibella: The hell are we?**

**Chi: You'll come in..I don't know when you'll come in. **

**Rena: At least I'm nice~**

**Chung: I seem..meh.**

**Chi: You are meh, Chung.**

**Raven: What the hell? I'm a bad guy?**

**Chi: You're always a background character or a bad guy in my stories, Raven.**

**Aisha: And I kicked Ara's ass.**

**Ara: I kicked _your_ ass.**

**Aisha: Did not!**

**Ara: Did too!**

**Elesis: Children, children, calm down. Or I'll cut your head off.**

**Chi: Ooh, I like you~**

**Elesis: What. **

**Chi: Not in that way, you derp.**

**Elesis: Don't call me a derp, Derp.**

**Chi: Elsy, don't make me cut you. Aaaanyways, R&R please~ **

**Or you won't see the light of day. O.O**

**Elsword: She's joking.**

**Chi: No I'm not.**

**Lem: She's not.  
**

**Rena: ...**


	2. Violet and Scarlet

_AN: I am changing Ara's class to Yama Raja. Her personality in this story more matches that class than anything~! So yeah..derp._

* * *

_Violet and Scarlet_

* * *

"This is where you'll bathe. The machine will wash and dry you, so all you'll have to do is let your barcode be scanned by the scanner." Eve pointed to a blue screen inside the small shower, in which Ara and I nodded, keeping our heads down. Eve was being oddly kind with us, and we exchanged a suspicious glance. She showed us our room, the mini-cafeteria that was near the rooms, and we trailed behind without a word.

"Now then. I shall go over the rules. Look me in the eyes, if you would." Ara and I raised our heads and stared into her seemingly dead golden eyes. She snapped her fingers and a hologram appeared in front of us.

**Rules:**

**1) Only speak when spoken to.**

**2) Do NOT go anywhere without Warden Eve's Permission**

**3) You may not sleep until curfew.**

**4) If you are caught wandering the area, you will be punished.**

**5) If you talk back, you will be punished.**

**6) Show respect to the other Punished Projects and to Warden Eve.**

"You are to follow these six rules. Break any, and I shall find a suitable punishment for the severity of the event. Now then. Curfew is approaching. Go bathe, eat, and get ready to sleep. I shall wake you in the morning." And with that, she walked off into her Chambers. Ara and I looked at each other and went off to shower.

* * *

The showers worked differently than the ones inside the Facility. Like Eve had said, let the machine scan your hand, and you're bathed in warm water and scented soap. It was nice, until I felt a nagging feeling that I was being watched. Proto _had _said that Eve would watch us bathe, eat, and sleep. I shivered out of habit and looked around the shower. I heard Ara sigh in relief and step out. I grabbed a towel and did the same. Glancing around, I muttered,

"Ara..don't you feel like you're being watched?"

"Hmm?"

"Just..think about it. Didn't Proto say Eve would watch our every move?"

Ara's eyes narrowed and she stiffened. Gazing around the room for a bit, she stopped and shook her head.

"I don't see any cameras.."

"They're probably hidden.."

"Well duh. Honestly, do you think I'm stupid?" Ara snapped back. I flinched and pursed my lips together. Ara opened her mouth to speak, but sighed instead.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's go eat.."

On cue, our stomachs growled, and we put on the red nightgowns that had appeared hanging on the door. Not surprisingly, it fit perfectly. When we got to the cafeteria, we sat down in the bright, humming room and another scanner appeared near our hands. We let it scan our hands, and our favorite foods popped up in front of us. The two of us gaped at the food, and since it was our favorites, we eyed it suspiciously. I lifted my head to talk to Ara and nearly fell off my chair when I saw her eating the noodles heartily. She caught me looking and shrugged.

"It doesn't taste funny, Aisha, if that's what you're getting at."

I closed my mouth and stared at the meat for a while before taking a small bite. Ara was right, it tasted really, really good. Before the two of us knew it, we had finished off three dishes before we both sat back, completely full. We were both looking a bit green, however. It has been a while since we had food of that quality. I wondered to myself if the Warden and the Guardians ate like this every day, considering how fit and toned they are.

"Holy crap..I've never ate that much in so long.." Ara hummed in content. I nodded and closed my eyes, suddenly sleepy.

"We should get to bed, we don't even know if it's past curfew or not.."

I hummed in agreement, and the two of us went to the bedroom. The beds were surprisingly comfy, and the two of us were grinning like children when we got comfortable.

"Man, we should've gotten in trouble a long time ago!"

I was about to agree when the nagging feeling came back. Why was Eve being so kind? And why was this Punishment of all things? Maybe it was because we were going to get served like Kings, and then when we went back to our normal schedules, we would get our small meals and our uncomfortable beds. It was possible, I thought to myself. I nodded and rolled over to face the wall. My eyes felt like weights and I yawned loudly. Ara let out a small snore and I giggled. I curled myself up into a ball and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_There was that damn humming again. I opened my eyes and found myself up in the VA room. I looked around and met Rena's eyes. I called out for her, but nothing came out. I felt my throat, and everything seemed fine. Rena walked over to the glass and looked down, speaking to the Project below._

_"Project Chibella, you are free to wander the area. Curfew is 9 PM. Don't be late." She walked out, and I approached the glass, looking down to meet a dark violet eye and a mess of short orange hair. I stiffened once I saw the crevice where an eye should have been. What happened to this girl? She turned and walked out of the door. I looked towards the opening where Rena had walked out, and decided to follow her. I went down the stairs and ended up in the hallway._

_'So that's where the stairs went..' I thought to myself. Chibella towards me and I halted in place. It looked like she could see me, and I instantly stepped aside. She took another glance at me before turning around and leaving. I exhaled in relief and gazed around the hall for any other Projects. It was deathly quiet..was it nighttime? Considering I had nowhere to go, I decided to follow Chibella. I ran till I saw her orange hair and stopped behind her. She walked into the Clearing, a lobby where Projects conversed and played somewhat-boring games. Chibella stopped and scanned the lobby before grinning and running over to a red-haired boy, calling out his name._

_"Elsword! There you are! We're still going to try tonight...right?"_

_"R-right.." The boy replied._

_Curious, I began to walk towards them. The red-head turned around and our eyes met. _

* * *

"Guh!" Elsword sat up looking around, his hands shaking.

"Hey, you okay Els?" Chi called from the hallway. She poked her head in and frowned. "You're sweating again..bad dream?"

Elsword swallowed and sighed, holding his head in his hands. He slid his legs off the bed and onto the wooden floor. He looked up and Chi who raised an eyebrow. He nodded back and she scoffed.

"You know, I highly doubt they're going to come look for us." She walked over to Elsword and sat next to him, brushing some hair out of her eye. "Or..did you have a dream about Rena again?" She added in a hushed tone.

A pink tongue darted out of Elsword's mouth to wet his lips and he shook his head.

"No..this one was about the night we were going to try to escape. But..when I turned around, I saw some girl I never saw before.."

"What'd she look like?"

"She had purple eyes. That's all I remember about her."

Chi hummed and pressed her lips together. "I wouldn't worry about it too much..who knows? Maybe she's your future wife~"

Elsword laughed. "You sound like Anne."

"Eh, I just spend too much time healing villagers with her. You might wanna get up soon, it's almost morning." She punched his shoulder lightly before walking out of the room. Elsword sighed and flopped down on the bed. He knew that the Warden and the Guardians weren't going to try to find them. They did at first, but they escaped into a small town called Ruben, and the Facility tries not to disturb other towns and cities. After all, the Facility _is _supposed to be secret. Anyone who finds out about it is silenced quickly and quietly, written off as a madman.

So Elsword and Chi just decided to keep quiet about the whole ordeal, pretending to be travelers who's village was slaughtered by demons, and that they were looking for a place to start anew. Ruben welcomed them, surprisingly enough. Chi became a healer among the village and Elsword helped keep the town safe from demons and bandits. Elsword curled back up on the bed and stared at the sunrise.

_Who was that girl?_ He wondered. Chi didn't seem that all worried about it, but then again, she seemed more at peace since she suppressed Zentai from her mind. More sane. Elsword had stopped using Cornwell, and neither of them even cared about fighting that much. But that girl still made him think-what if they had to summon their contracted spirits again? Elsword shuddered at the thought. It was bad enough that overuse of Cornwell had made his hair turn black somewhat, but he didn't want to lose control again. What if the two of them slaughtered the entire village?

_It won't happen. Come on Elsword! Shove those thoughts outta your head!_ He sighed and turned over so he was facing the wall. He wasn't going to lose control. Not again.

* * *

Ara poked Aisha's stomach, feeling Eve's gaze bore into the back of her head.

"Aisha, wake up!" she blew into the Project's ear and she squeaked, rolling around with wide, unfocused eyes. Ara huffed and jabbed her thumb to point behind her at Warden Eve, who was staring at them with an unreadable expression. Aisha stiffened and instantly sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. Eve nodded and spoke,

"Come. Get dressed into your uniforms and I shall wait for you in the cafeteria." Eve turned and left, leaving Ara and Aisha staring at each other.

"Ara, how long was she there for?"

Ara shrugged. "She woke me up by sending a small shock into my arm. Hurt like hell, but hey, I'm awake now. Be lucky I saved you from getting shocked."

Aisha nodded in thanks and the two put on the t-shirt and overalls all Projects were supposed to wear. Ara seemed to hate it, but Aisha just kept her mouth shut and got dressed while Ara complained about the style.

"Why oh why can't we just wear our old outfits before we were trapped in this stupid place?" Ara whined. Aisha just sighed and shook her head. Ara huffed.

"What about you Aisha? What did you look like before this?"

Aisha shrugged. "Nothing too flashy, I guess."

Ara snorted. "Nothing flashy? I know you use space magic. And I know how you fought to escape. When you got those cuffs off and you used that giant flash of light to turn into that girly woman."

Aisha just threw her hands up in the air. "It's not _that _flashy."

Ara laughed. "Riight. Lets go before Eve gets irritated."

Aisha nodded in agreement and the duo walked off through the humming halls towards the cafeteria with growling stomachs.


End file.
